someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Lavender Town Experience
Pokemon is a scary thing. Not only that there are urban legends, but there are the dirty truths and lies about this franchise. First, there is Buried Alive. Then, there are creepy Pokemon descriptions. And of course, Lavender Town. I'm gonna be honest, I only play the games because of the scary shit that these games contain. I don't really care for the trading cards and the anime show. The first time I knew all this stuff was thanks to Mutahar from SomeOrdinaryGamers. I am a huge fan of his YouTube channel and watch every single creepypasta video from Sonic the Hedgehog to Lost Episodes. But my favorite videos that I watch were the subject on Pokemon. He talked about many creepypastas on Pokemon, like Silver Stairs, Pokemon Dead Channel, A Great Time, Forgotten Yellow, and Tristan. Thanks to him, I had the chance on playing Pokemon and learn more about the games and what it contains, weird shit. I've only played the Generation One and Two games and don't care about the rest of the franchise. I didn't really enjoy Generation Two because of the changes of different Pokemon. Generation One was definitely the one I enjoy playing the most. Especially, listening to the Lavender Town theme. For some reason, I enjoy this song. I really don't know why, maybe the beats, the frequencies, or that this song fits the tone of death in the game. I've heard this song so many times, and once, I never felt anything. Some people say that when little kids hear this song, they have sensitive ears that they're able to hear the frequencies from the song, causing them to either go insane or commit suicide. I thought this was bologna. I know it's not true because there wasn't any reports on the kids killing themselves all because of this song. I don't know, I could be wrong. I love to hear every version of this song from a piano arrangement to dubstep remixes. Why did I like this song? Seriously, I don't know why. Today was April 14, 2015, and it was close to midnight. I was watching another SOG video on my phone because why not? Mutahar's a funny guy. I was watching another Pokemon video on Zombreon, and I heard the Lavender Town piano arrangement again. I forgot how I love this song and after watching the video, I went onto SoundCloud and heard the song again. It sounded so dark and gloomy, but still enjoyed it. Why did I enjoy this song? Why do I always hearing this song? Am I crazy, weird or evil? I feel evil every time I hear this song. I feel like killing someone right now... NO! NO! I took out my headphones. What the hell was I thinking? What is going on? I had a thought of killing someone! Why?! Is it the song? This never happened to me before and I was getting creeped out. I decided to just shut off the song from my phone and went to sleep. Today was April 21, 2015, and I'm in court right now. How did I get here? Murder. This song caused me to murder people. Who did I murder? Everyone, from my friends to family. This song was a curse to me, those beats or frequencies, they told me something. They told me things like "murder" and "friends and family". How did it do this to me? Why did it do this to me? Am I crazy? Am I a psychopath? Those beats... those frequencies... is this why the kids went crazy? Is it because of this song?! Lavender Town... Today was April 23, 2015, I was forced to go to prison to life because of manslaughter, so I used a computer from the computer lab to finish my story. I want to warn everyone about this song, don't hear it. PLEASE!!! DON'T HEAR THIS SONG!!! IT'S A CURSE!!! It'll ruin your life... just like it ruin mine's. My friends and family are gone because of me. I did this. Curse you Lavender Town. I hope to never hear anything from it again. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna kill myself, so I won't deal with life in prison. Goodbye... Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Pokemon Category:Video Game